


You Are My North

by s_and_n_write



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Maribat - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adopted Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, Gen, Gotham Academy, Guardian Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Happy Ending, Help, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, If you want - Freeform, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Jason Todd is Robin, Lazarus Pit (DCU), Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Angst, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd Are Siblings, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Grew Up in Gotham City, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Lives in Gotham City, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Visits Gotham City, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MAT, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is Called MDC, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug is a Wayne, Marinette is Famous, Platonic Soulmates, Really mild angst, Resurrected Jason Todd, Resurrection, Sad Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Soulmates, Wayne Gala (DCU), alya is an asshole, because I said so, because i'm a lazy fuck, but it's off-screen, but like, but she's not called that, but that's manageable, except for the bloodlust, he'll be fine, he's not really dead, i don't know what to tag, it's just temporary, marinette is marinette, marinette is my spirit animal, mostly - Freeform, outline styled, rogue attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write
Summary: They were destined to be together, before being cruelly separated. Years pass, things happen, and it seems like they will never meet again.------------------------Marianne lived on the Gotham streets and met her platonic soulmate, Jason Todd. But things happen, and life has a way of taking away things you love.------------------------This fic is much better than the summary, I swear.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 126





	You Are My North

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! here's the soulmate fic i've been working on for a while. it's an outline-style because i didn't want to write out the whole thing. enjoy!  
> -s  
> ps. i can't write summaries to save my life.   
> pps. this fic is rated teen only because of two curse words, and while there is some major character death, i didn't mark it in the warnings because it's temporary.

  * People get many types of soulmate bonds
  * Some are romantic and some are platonic
  * Platonic can be friends, family, found-family, etc
  * Bonds can include marks, writing on arms, switching bodies, etc
  * Everyone has a soulbond but some aren’t visible or obvious
  * Marinette grew up in Gotham named Marianne
  * She didn’t have a visual bond so hers would manifest when she met her soulmate
  * Her parents were killed when their house burned down (she was 5)
  * She was sent to an orphanage and ran away after a few months (she was still 5)
  * Lived on the streets for a year until she met Jason Todd (she was 6 and he was 10)
  * They met when two older boys tried to steal Marianne’s money since she was small
  * Jason beat them up and gave her his hand to lift her up
  * When their hands met there was a flash of light
  * Marianne - My mama told me about this. She said it was a soulmate bond and the person it was with was really really really special to me.
  * They both have a compass on their palms pointing to where the other is
  * They go off together and live together on the streets
  * She calls him “Jay-Jay” and he calls her “Pixie” or “Mari”
  * 2 years later (Marianne is 8 and Jason is 12)
  * Jason goes out and finds the Batmobile and proceeds to get adopted
  * He refuses and wants to find Marianne
  * Jason - Let me go old man! 
  * Batman - No. You’re coming with me.
  * Jason - I need to find my sister! 
  * Batman - Fine. Find her and you both will come with me.
  * Both go in search of Marianne
  * Earlier Marianne woke up and found Jason missing so she went out to search
  * She couldn’t find him and was upset and was sloppy
  * A Parisian couple found her and adopted her
  * The people at the GCPD were like ????? because who adopts a Gotham street kid?
  * Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng apparently
  * So Marianne is taken to Paris while Jason and Batman are looking for her
  * They can’t find her and Jason goes with Batman and gets adopted and everything
  * Jason believes she must have been taken out of Gotham because his compass points towards the harbor and towards the water
  * Eventually gives up because he won’t be able to find her since across the ocean is a massive place
  * Gotham proceeds as normal
  * In Paris...
  * Marianne is refusing everything because she didn’t want to leave and she misses her brother
  * Tom and Sabine didn’t want two children so they didn’t bother looking for her brother
  * They rename her Marinette
  * She goes to school and makes friends with two boys named Nino and Kim and is enemies with Chloe, the mayor’s daughter
  * Reluctantly starts calling Tom and Sabine ‘Maman’ and ‘Papa’ because it would look weird if she didn’t and she didn’t want to talk about her past
  * They treat her nicely but she still misses her old parents
  * Marinette makes more and more friends but they don’t know about her past or her brother
  * When she’s 11 she sees on the news that Jason Todd-Wayne died
  * She’s really sad because her brother and soulmate died but also insanely confused because he somehow got adopted by Bruce Wayne???
  * Back to his death
  * Her compass stays but her compass needle disappears
  * She withdraws and doesn’t go to school for a week
  * She asked everyone not to give her any nicknames (not that she had any in the first place)
  * Nobody knows she had a brother except Tom and Sabine but even they don’t know his name
  * Everyone is told one of her family members died and her parents try to console her but eventually give up
  * Continuing on and time skips
  * Her parents start leaving her alone more as she got older
  * It helped when she became Ladybug
  * Marinette also slightly resents them for forcefully adopting her and then kind of neglecting her but let’s not get into that
  * Becomes friends with Alya and starts crushing on Adrien
  * Alya posts _everything_ and is very intrusive
  * Marinette is constantly questioned about her soulbond but always refuses to answer
  * Did I mention that she always wears gloves ever since Jason died?
  * Because she does
  * She doesn’t want to see the compass and be reminded of him
  * Anyways, Alya keeps trying but is always refused
  * She calls Marinette ‘Mari’ one day and she just…snaps
  * Marinette goes on this big rant about personal information and privacy and respecting boundaries and ends up screaming at her and curls in a ball crying
  * Alya leaves and stops being friends with her because Marinette is ‘mean’ and ‘sensitive’
  * They occasionally talk but they’re not really friends anymore
  * Very soon after, Lila comes and that's why Alya turned on Marinette so quick
  * Adrien tells her to “take the high road” and her crush on him dies
  * Marinette becomes even more miserable because everyone has left her and she is alone
  * Luka and Kagami aren’t her close friends here
  * And Chloe is not in her class anymore
  * Tikki is her only friend until Master Fu gives her guardianship and she is in charge of her kwamis
  * She is incredibly stressed because of Ladybug, Guardian duties, bakery shifts, and school
  * Tikki gives her the idea to get rid of bakery duties and not focus on Guardian stuff and instead do a hobby
  * She tells her ‘parents’ that she’s too busy with school to work at the bakery
  * They roll their eyes and ignore her again and sometimes she thinks they only adopted her to get her to work for them for free
  * There isn’t too much to do for Guardian stuff anyways
  * She designs more and more as a hobby and ends up opening a commission website (that’s completely anonymous so Lie-la and her cronies can’t do anything to it)
  * It’s more work but it relaxes her and is great for making money
  * Her pseudonym ‘MAT’ is famous because of Jagged Stone and Clara Nightingale constantly mentioning her
  * MAT stands for both Marinette And Tikki, and MariAnne Todd
  * Eventually she gets a request from the Waynes 
  * Marinette just cried because this was her brothers family and takes the request
  * She makes everything extra personalized and charges a bit less and writes a note to them
  * The note says something about how she knew Jason before he died and he was like a brother to her and she misses him so much and she can’t imagine what they’re going through
  * By this time she’s 16 and Jason would have been 20 and he is currently being Red Hood (not that she knows that)
  * Stuff happens, Hawkmoth is defeated, and she takes the ring away from Chat Noir because he’s an asshole who can’t take no for an answer
  * It’s Adrien Agreste...thank god she didn’t have a crush on him anymore
  * Time passes, and Marinette is now 18
  * She has moved out of the bakery and into her own apartment
  * She’s still in school but it’s her last year
  * She is now insanely famous and her identity is the best kept secret in the world
  * She is completely alone except for the Kwamis
  * So Marinette had entered a contest sponsored by Wayne Industries and won
  * The prize is a trip to Gotham for the entire class...fuck
  * If Marinette had known she probably wouldn’t have entered 
  * Why would she go back to the place where her brother died?
  * She has to go though because she is the contest winner
  * Lila took credit for it and is spinning lies about how she’s so close to the Waynes and is dating Timothy Drake
  * So now onto a plot twist yay
  * On the morning of the trip Marinette is getting ready
  * She hasn’t looked at her hands in forever because she doesn’t want to be reminded about Jason
  * Keep in mind that she wears gloves constantly
  * That morning she looks at them because she wants to prepare for being in Gotham again and memories sake and things
  * Marinette is shocked when the compass needle is back and pointing in a direction
  * She doesn’t know what happened since as far as she knows people can’t come back to life and her needle was definitely gone before
  * So after interrogating Tikki and Plagg for a while she finds out that yes, there are ways to bring someone back to life and some aren’t very good for you *cough* Lazarus Pit *cough*
  * On the plane ride she is thinking and being both excited and scared/worried
  * Excited because Jason’s alive! 
  * Scared/worried because some ways of bringing back the dead don’t work very well…
  * The plane lands and they get out of the airport with no big issues
  * Except for Lie-la hiding her luggage and getting the class to leave without her
  * So now Marinette has to walk across Gotham at night, alone, while carrying heavy luggage and looking like a tiny, weak, foreigner
  * She is practically begging to get mugged but what can you do?
  * Around halfway to the hotel she hears footsteps behind her
  * Before she can do anything, Red Hood jumps down from a roof and takes them down
  * He ties them up and calls the police
  * Marinette thinks he is familiar but ignores the feeling and goes on her way
  * Red Hood (Jason) also thinks she is familiar but also ignores it
  * Now is the time for normal Maribat field trip tropes and ideas
  * Nothing big happens to advance the plot
  * The last week of their trip is at Gotham Academy and then they go to the Wayne Gala
  * Again, normal first day at GA tropes until there’s a Rogue attack
  * For plot reasons (can’t reveal the akuma situation, Ladybug can’t be in Gotham, she has nowhere good to transform, etc), Marinette hides in a storage closet
  * She rubs her compass-palm to calm herself and looks at it
  * The needle is moving as if her soulmate was walking towards her (or the closet where she’s hidden)
  * But that’s not possible because Jason should be 22 and definitely shouldn’t be in a school right?
  * Marinette is freaking out and then the needle is pointing directly in front of her
  * And then the doorknob turns and the door opens and she sees…
  * DUN DUN DUN
  * Red Hood!
  * Marinette is kind of shocked but shrugs it off for a minute
  * Red Hood tells her the attack is over and she can come out
  * He helps her up but when their hands touch there’s a flash of light
  * Marinette - Jay-Jay?
  * Jason - Pixie?
  * Then there’s a very heartwarming reunion that I’m too angsty to write properly
  * Marinette starts going by Marianne again and meets the Bats
  * They love her immediately (and more when they realize that she is MAT who personalized their commissions and wrote that note long ago)
  * Lie-la’s lies get taken down
  * At the Wayne Gala she is announced to be Jason Todd-Wayne’s platonic soulmate, Marianne Todd
  * They live happily ever after



You get to choose who she’s shipped with and if she’s adopted by the Waynes or not. 

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> so, if you enjoyed, kudos, comment, bookmark, etc. if you have any questions, feel free to comment and ask. check out our other fics. requests are open here and on tumblr. speaking of which, check out our tumblr @s-and-n-writes  
> thanks!  
> <3  
> -s


End file.
